1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for flat panels, more particularly a container for taking custody of or transporting flat panels, used for parts of flat display devices and the like, in a good condition without destroying them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In flat display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and plasma display devices, electrodes or separating walls are formed on glass substrates by means of screen printing and the like, and the glass substrates are to be transported to the another factory to assemble or re-process them during a process of producing these substrates. In this case, a container is required for taking custody of (or securely containing) and transporting the glass substrates without destroying them or contaminating the surfaces of them.
Further, a construction of a container permitting an air shield and direct transport between clean rooms is required, when these substrates are transported.
The conventional container, however, does not permit direct transport of flat panels such as glass substrates used for flat display devices between clean rooms without destroying the panels and contaminating the surfaces thereof.